Like the Wind
by DyeFantahasii
Summary: What happens when Jeremy finds out that Aelita isn't the only person that was trapped in Lyoko? Who is this girl and whose eye does she catch? Will she ever get out of Lyoko? Friendship/Romance/Adventure OC X Odd or Ulrich; Rated T for mild romance & LA.
1. Scythe Swinger

A/N: Sorry if this doesn't make much sense, if it doesn't, tell me. Thanks.

* * *

We walked through the forest quietly, I swing my scythe lazily and wait for Aelita to find a safe spot to stay for the night. After a while, she stops short and turns to me.

"Will you quit swinging that thing? You're going to hurt one of us!" she says calmly but tensely. I do as she says and snap the weapon's chain back into the wooden staff, slipping it back into the pouch in the cloth tied around my waist. A little while later, Aelita finds a suitable spot and starts to clear away some debree left from previous battles fought here in Lyoko.

"Hiroko...Do you see anything?"

I surveyed the area once more before turning to Aelita. "No, everything is clear."

Aelita sighed and sagged down against a huge tree while I stayed on Watch Duty.

"So, have you heard anything from What's-His-Name lately? You haven't been talking about him as much," I broke the silence by starting a conversation with her, she seemed really down lately.

Aelita perked up almost at once. "Yes actually, we talked a little last night!" she started to twirl her short pink hair with her pointer finger. "He says that he's doing more research on the Materializing Process, learning more about it, you know?"

"Good, I'm glad. Maybe you'll finally get to see him in person soon."

"I hope so, I really want to. I want to taste the food and see what there is to see and everything like that. I'm excited Hiroko," she relaxes and pulls her knees up to her chest. "And most of all, I want to breathe in the air. Feel it in my lungs."

I smile and sit down beside her. "You're such a poet sometimes Aelita! I do like that, it gives me hope."

"Hope?" Aelita questions me, she never really believes me when I'm being serious.

"Yeah, hope that one day, I might get out of here too."

"Oh, Hiroko...You will, I'll introduce you to Jeremy a-and I'll tell him you want to get out to and-" Aelita grabs my shoulder and talks quickly but I cut her off before she can say anymore.

"It's ok Aelita, you don't have to. It's my job to stay here any keep XANA's monster population under control. Without me, Jeremy's friend's wouldn't last a minute in here." I explain simply. But it was true, my job is to take most of the monsters around here. But although I did want to get out, it seemed like I didn't have a choice.

"No! But I do and it's not. If all three of them came in here, they could handle it!" she

I cut her off again. "I said that it's ok Aelita. It's ok."

Aelita's mouth is left in an O shape after I cut her off for the second time. We're like this every time we get to talking about the possibility of getting out of Lyoko. In all honesty, I just want to make sure that Aelita gets out first. She's dreamed about meeting Jeremy in person ever since she discovered he existed. Well, not since she discovered that he existed, but all in all she just wants to get out.

I sensed movement behind me. Not a second later, I was up on my feet and swaying my scythe defensivley, ready for a fight. Just as I thought, one of XANA's monsters' reveals itself from behind a tree. The monster was tiny and looked like a flexed thumb, the easy type but incredibly swift and sturdy.

"Arrgh!" I swing and aim my chain scythe at the creature but it dodges easily.

"Jeremy? Jeremy? Are you there?" Aelita asks frantically behind me. I step in front of her and swing my scythe again and the blade cuts the creature in half. Three more appear and I tug back and catch the blade in my hand, preparng to throw it again.

"Right ok, bye. Hiroko, the other's are coming to help. I don't think there's any running away this time." she explained quickly as she disconnected from Jeremy.

I swing my scythe again. What Aelita means by running away is that I've always managed to disappear just before Yumi and the other two arrived on the scene, hide behind a tree or rock to observe the aftermath. Also, Aelita's the only one who actually knows that I exist. I had been out marking the Tower locations on a map for Aelita, and all that time, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy from the sidelines, discovered this world. They had discovered Aelita as well, this all while I was out and about gathering all sorts of info on Lyoko. Info like types of monsters, Towers, sectors, and plenty of other useful knowledge.

After taking out the other three, another wave of XANA's monster's appear in front of me.

Why didn't Aelita come with me? She said she had wanted to do an investigating on her own. So I obliged her wishes and parted with her until I was done. When I came back, I saw her conversing with what I now know to be Jeremy's friends. I didn't want to intrude so I hid behind a giant boulder and listened in, and that's how it's been ever since. Even Aelita had agreed that it was better to keep myself quiet.

"Aelita!" a boy calls. Both of our heads snap in the direction of the voice and one of the monsters takes that opportunity to jump me. It successfully knocks me over and jabs one of it's many legs into my abdomen, hard. I yelp in pain and grab the creature's body with my hands on either side.

"Hiroko," Aelita exclaims worriedly, she's still backed up against the tree. I throw the creature at the others and jump to my feet.

"I-I'm fine, it's just a scratch." I reassure her, clutching my side secretly in pain. Turning away from her to finish the fight, but Yumi and who I suspected to be Ulrich were already finishing it up for me. I sighed in relief and dropped to my knees, feeling weak. My Life Points were slipping away.

Aelita rushes to my side and puts an arm around my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It got me on my side, not a big deal."

"Woah! What a rush!" a boy who must have been Odd exclaimed. Aelita had once explained the friends of Jeremy to me. See said that the boy named Ulrich was cool and collected, Yumi was Japanese. She acted responsible but was a great friend to her so far, and Odd was...Well odd! He had blond hair and favored the color purple.

"Who's she?" Yumi asked. I looked up at the girl who was wearing Geisha attire.

"Well, this is Hiroko. She's, well," Aelita started to explain, she still had an arm around my shoulder.

"You can explain later, we have company." Ulrich said suddenly, drawing his samurai sword back out of it's holder and getting into battle stance. I look around him to see that more of XANA's creations have appeared.

I turn to look at Aelita. "Let's move over there...Out of their way." I say quietly and she agrees. Aelita leads me over to a spot that's far enough away from the fight to be safe but close enough to observe.

"You'll be fine, you just lost some Life Points, that's all." Aelita says, probing at my injury.

"Good," I breathe. "But I don't think that I've been doing very good at my job."

"Why do you say that?"

"Did you see all of the monsters? How many of them there were?" I exclaim, sitting up suddenly.

"Well, even though you do well at your "job", Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy are all XANA's enemies and XANA will do anything to stop them. That's why so many of them appeared at once, XANA had created them just then, because it knew that they had entered this world."

"Oh," was all that I could say. We sat there for a few minutes in silence until the fight ended and they came over to us. Odd sat down Indian style in front of Aelita while Yumi and Ulrich just kneeled.

"Now, who are you again?" Ulrich asked dully.

I sighed and began to explain myself. "I'm Hiroko, a friend a Aelita's and Pest Control Officer of Lyoko." I joked half heartedly.

"Pest Control?" Yumi questioned.

"I take out XANA's monsters and keep the population level down."

"But isn't that what we do?" the Cat Boy questioned.

"You see, without Hiroko, the number of XANA's creations would completely take over Lyoko and thus, would eventually lead to XANA's success." Aelita explained. She just might have explained my purpose in this life. Why I was created.

"I see, I think Jeremy would like to hear this. Can you connect to him Aelita?" Ulrich said.

"Yes," Aelita connected with Jeremy and explained everything. I've never felt so open and exposed. Aelita just told some person that I don't even know everything to her knowledge about myself.

While she was telling Jeremy about me, the other three sparked up a conversation with me.

"So, Hiroko. Do you have a weapon?" Odd asked, though he sounded intruiged, I could tell that his heart was only half with him. I nodded and pulled my silver shiny Chain Link Scythe out of the cloth that was tied around my waist.

"That's it? Not very effective if you ask me..." Yumi muttered accusingly. I grimaced and pressed the tiny button on the side of the wooden staff to expose the long link chain that was stuffed inside.

"You swing it you see..." I said and swinged it lightly, allowing a little slack on the chain.

"Oh, well that's much better. Can I see?

I nodded and handed the weapon to Odd. He turned it over and over in his paws, and I watched him with great intrest. His hair is what caught my eye the most, it was so...Angular. No wonder his name was Odd, because it was true. I bet his parents could tell ahead of time.

He caught my gaze and smiled. "Cool issn't it?" Odd motioned to his hair.

"It's always been weird looking to me." Ulrich chucked, I giggled with him and Odd shot him a dirty look. Yumi giggled at the look that was given to Ulrich.

"Hey, guys, time to dissolve." Jeremy announced from Aelita's screen that was in her hands. The group nodded in unicin and stood up.

"It was nice to meet you." Yumi said and shook my hand.

"Yeah, we'll see you two soon!" Odd said and both he and Ulrich waved.

"Bye," I said and smiled to them as they dissapeared from this world. A frown quickly replaced my smile after they left.

"They're nice, aren't they?" Aelita said fondly.

"I don't know, I barely know them."

"Oh," she sounded dissapointed, Aelita turned away.

"Don't worry, this is only the begining." I reassured her with a slight smile. Aelita's head lifted to meet my eyes and she smiled brightly.

"You're right. It is."

I nodded in agreement and stood up. "Sleep now, I'll take first look out shift."

* * *

Good? Bad? R&R! Cheers!


	2. Goodbyes

A/N: Umm, thank you to my first reviewer, I really appreciate it! But unfortunately for me, I couldn't read Spanish so I went to at least four Internet translators before I finally found out what it meant:) Sweet Action.

* * *

"Why do we do this?" Aelita asked.

"Do what?"

"Move from place to place, sector to sector, just to find a place to stay the night at. We don't even sleep."

"You're right," I turned around to face Aelita, who was lying on her stomach, doodling pictures in the dirt with her finger in a bored fashion. "So I take it that you want to go to a Tower? What do you even do in there?"

"Oh, you know, do research on the Materialization Process and the Human World..." Aelita's voice faded out and she rested her chin in her hand.

"Talk with Jeremie?"

Aelita smiled shyly and looked away. I giggled and got up, "Well, I guess I'll escort you to a nearby Tower or do you have a preference?"

"Hmm," Aelita stood up as well. "No, no preference."

"Ok, let's get going then."

Aelita nodded and we set off in silence. After a while, I decided to strike up a conversation with Aelita. "Hey, Aelita, do you want to know something silly?"

"Sure,"

"Remember when we parted for a couple days to do our own research?"

"Yeah. You went off to do yours on Lyoko and I was doing mine on XANA." Aelita recalled, putting a knuckle to her lip.

"When I got tired of walking, I would lie down. Anywhere really and just close my eyes and pretend to sleep. I still do it sometimes. Isn't that funny?" I chuckled lightly, glancing over my shoulder at her.

Aelita smiled wistfully into the distance. "Not really, I think that it's a longing. You wish to sleep don't you? Just imagine, when we get out, you'll get to do whatever you've always dreamt of. Me as well."

"Yeah...But XANA'll always be here, plotting It's next attack," I said darkly, completely ruining Aelita's dreaming. "Never let your guard down Aelita."

"I know,"

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

"I know," I said and slumped my head to the side, observing Hiroko's figure. Hiroko was wise, strong, tough, and to my eyes, beautiful. She had a womanly figure despite her age and I don't think she realizes it, but her modest light gray dress doesn't completely hide it.

**A/N: Hiroko's appearance: A light gray dress that runs down to the middle of her thighs, the dress hung off her shoulders, one sleeve long while the other stops at her elbow. Hiroko wears black tights underneath that are just a little longer than her dress. She also wears black combat gloves and a black tanktop underneath the dress that only has one strap. The cloth with the built in pouch is a light blue. I'll be drawing a picture of her and I'll be posting it on DeviantArt soon enough. Sorry.**

Sometimes I wish I was like Hiroko, you know? Able to take care of myself and all. But the one thing that worried me about her was the fact that she worried too much. Not about herself, but about me. She worries that I won't be able to be materialized. But that's ok.

That's ok because that's what Gaurdians do. They look out for you.

Hiroko is my Guardian, she fights for me. But she's not just a Guardian to me, she's like my long lost sister. I've never told her that, it's like my own personal secret.

"Here you are m'lady," Hiroko bowed and she extended an arm that motioned towards the Tower.

"Ha, ha, thank you my good friend." I ruffled her natural bright orange hair and walked by. Her hair had to be the uniquest part about her, it was almost a neon orange that laid itself down into a longer version of a Pixie Cut. Hiroko's bangs were long and curved to her face delicately while the rest of her hair was spiked and flipped out aimlessly, and the tips of her hair went from a neon orange to a brilliant blond. Like I said, all natural.

"I'll be out here if you need me for anything, ok?" she said standing up straight.

"Alright." I said and disappeared into the Tower. When I got up to the second level, I sat down on my knees and pulled up a screen.

"Aelita?" Jeremie's face popped up on the screen.

"Yes? How are you doing today? I felt myself blush, if the inhabitants in Lyoko could blush, I bet was doing it now.

**Hiroko's P.O.V.**

"Alright." and Aelita disappeared into the Tower, leaving me to my lonesome. I groaned and ran a hand over my face. After a while of walking around the Tower, I plopped down near the Tower and dug out my scythe. The blade was as shiny as it could be of course.

A while later, I layed on my back and tried to relax my body. Deciding that it was safe for now, I closed my eyes slowly with my scythe still clutched tightly in my hand. The computerized wind ruffled my hair lightly and I sank deeper into my sea of tranquility.

Sounds of something making it's way towards me was enough to make me jump to my feet and start swinging my scythe back and forth defensively, and just as I thought, a whole heard of cube shaped monsters came skittering towards me.

All of the sudden, Jeremie's voice came from above me. "Hiroko, XANA's just launched an attack. Get Aelita to the activated Tower, the others are on their way."

"How the hell...?" I started but before I could finish, one of the monsters' blasted a laser at me. I easily dodged and swung my scythe, slashing through four of them easily and catching it when it swung back in my direction. The four monsters exploded and I started to swing my weapon at the rest of them. Not soon after I had taken out the first four, I had took out the whole heard with great ease. Turning on my heel, I ran to the Tower and stuck my head in.

"Aelita! We need to go!" I shouted up to her. She hopped down to my level a second later.

"The activated Tower is in the Desert Sector, we need to use the Tower's transportation system to get there."

"Right," I agreed and walked in. Both Aelita and I walked to the edge and fell in unison. A moment later, we walked out of another Tower into the desert.

"Aelita!" a distant voice called, we turned to our left to see Ulrich and Odd racing toward us.

"Let's go." I said when they reached us. They nodded and we darted north were Jeremie had said the activated Tower was. Not long after we started running, we were forced to a stop by yet another heard of XANA's cube monsters.

"Take Aelita, I can handle these." I commanded and started to swing my scythe once again.

"No, there's too many of them, I'll stay. Odd," Ulrich drew is sword and held battle stance by my side.

"Ok, c'mon Aelita." Odd said and grabbed Aelita's arm gently, taking her away.

"Ready-"

"Stand back, this will be over soon." I cut Ulrich off and swung my scythe swiftly at the monsters, gripping the thick chain as it cut through each of our enemies like butter, one right after the other. When the explosions subsided, I turned to the stunned boy behind me. "Ready?"

Ulrich just nodded and we were running once again. We quickly caught up with Odd and Aelita.

"That was fast," Odd said in a surprised tone.

"She's really good." Ulrich said and gave me a small smile. I smiled back.

"I guess that's why she's here," Aelita breathed.

I nodded and Ulrich and Odd just looked at each other.

"Hiroko's my Guardian," she answered their unasked questions and slowed as we reached the Tower. Aelita walked in and I looked around cautiously.

"What're you so worried about?" Odd asked nonchalantly.

Odd's question caught me off guard and I put a knuckle to my lip. "Um...XANA's monsters. Don't you think that was a bit too easy back there?"

"No! There were allot more than Yumi, Odd, and I usually take out, which means...How many do you usually take down?" Ulrich sputtered and Odd and himself looked at me with questionable expressions.

"I don't know. They just keep coming, I lost track after a while...It was nice seeing you two again, tell Yumi Aelita and I said hello alright?"

"Huh?" they said at once before they dissolved back into the real world, back into the past as Aelita had once put it. I smiled and giggled before walking into the Tower to see Aelita. I floated up to the second level and sat next to Aelita.

"Hey, how did it go?" I ask, a smile still plays on my face.

"Good, everything's in check...But I have the most incredible news Hiroko!" she said and gripped my shoulder with one hand while quickly swiping and tapping the floating screen in front of her with the other. "Jeremie's figured out the Materialization Process! He said that he'll most likely be able to materialize me tomorrow. I'll be going to the same school as him and everything's figured out already! Oh, I'm just so..." Aelita talked on for a while and I listened paitently, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of my head that wanted me to remind Aelita that while she lived out the rest of her life in the real world, I would continue my never ending life here.

"...And he's already working on your Materialization code too! Isn't that great? Jeremie said that if you're materialized too, that you'll most likely be my room mate the school!" she said frantically. That caught my attention and my head jerked in her direction, my eyes where as wide as platters.

"He's what?" I said weakly, excitement building up in my throat.

"Working on your Materialization code!" she repeated. I gasped and covered my mouth, my thoughts racing. "Hiroko...Are you ok?"

I nodded. "More than ok. We're finally getting out...We're getting out..."

* * *

The time passed slowly as we awaited Aelita's materialization. We kept ourselves busy by learning about the human world. We talked about the food, culture, art, counties, and other things like that.

"Hey Aelita, did you know that people in some parts of the world eat snakes? Gross..." I said, looking back down at my screen, I swipe away the image and pull up another topic.

"I know, but some of the cultures you read about actually are fascinating...Like that mysterious structure they call McDonalds."

"Wow," I breathed in astonishment and switch to another subject. Just as I was about to see what glue was made from, another window appeared on my screen.

"Hiroko? Hiroko?" a voice asked, it sounded like Odd but the visual was too staticky, I couldn't see who it was. "Jeremie, I think this thing is busted."

"Ugh, no Odd, click this, ugh, here..." Jeremie's frustrated voice was heard and soon the visual was crystal clear and I smiled brightly at Odd's beaming face.

"Hello Odd,"

"Hey Hiroko! Howya been? Didja hear? Jeremie's real close ta figurin' out your Materialization code! We're in the factory now, we're all here ta see Aelita's materialization! Issn't it great?" Odd said excitedly, I looked over at Aelita who put her screen away and was fidgeting nervously with her shirt.

"Don't worry Aelita, you look beautiful," I reassured her and she smiled appreciativley at me.

"Ready?" Odd asked loud enough for Aelita to hear and she replied with a weak 'yes'.

"Odd, move," Jeremie said tensely.

"Fine, fine, don't get you're undies in a bunch...See you soon Hiroko." Odd winked at me before hopping out of the chair whose seat was quickly filled my Jeremie. My smile grew even larger than it already was and I closed the entire screen off.

"Goodbye Hiroko," Aelita said once her waist had started to dissolve into tiny particles.

"Bye sis," I said before she was completely gone. The Tower was silent. My smile faded.

I had a feeling I wouldn't be having any contact with anyone but the monsters for a long while.

* * *

Well? Good? Bad? Sleezy? Cheesy? Slightly crunchy? Lolz R&R! Please!


	3. Say What?

A/N: :3! Thank you.

* * *

I bobbed and swayed my head to the music that radiated from the screen in front of me, my hands echoing the movements of strumming a guitar.

"I walked across...An empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand. I felt the earth, beneath my feet. Sat by the river and it made me complete. Oh simple faith, were have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when, you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. I came across, a fallen tree..." I sang, this song is called Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. It's my favorite song so far. I've learnt so much information since Aelita was materialized! But that's the problem, that's all that I've been doing. The monsters have almost completely stopped forming! I don't even have to be on my guard when I'm out and about. It's only when the Lyoko Warriors come into Lyoko that they have a reason to be summoned, and the worst part is, I've barely seen Aelita since she left. She only comes to deactivate a Tower. Aelita's here one moment, and the next, she's gone. So I guess I was wrong, it's just me here now and I think it's getting to me. Lately, I've found myself to be lying on the ground totally open to any attacks. Do I really want to be attacked? Totally defenseless? I keep saying defenseless because I usually slide or throw my scythe somewhere and leave it, and yes, I think I do.

As another song was starting, another window popped onto the screen and my second favorite person appeared before me. "Hey there, what's up Duckie?" Odd asked me casually.

"Why do you always call me that when we talk? I don't understand," I cocked my head to the side and smiled just a little bit, I think it's safe to say that Odd has kept me sane. He talks to me sometimes after school is dismissed on Jeremie's computer, which is now only used to see if XANA has launched any attacks since he doesn't need it to talk to Aelita anymore. But Odd isn't the only one who logs on to talk with me, Jeremie, Ulrich, and even sometimes Yumi do too, but not very often. It's just mostly Odd.

"'Cause I think the nickname suits you, don't you think?" he rested his chin on his hand and smiled back at me.

"Not really, how's everything out there? Did you pass your, um, math test was it?"

"It was history, and no. I bombed it." Odd's smile didn't waver for a second.

My eyes widened. "Isn't that bad?"

"Not really, for me anyways. I don't really care either way." Odd sighed and closed his eyes. I could see the door open from behind Odd, the rest of the gang walked in.

"Odd, what're you doing with my computer?" Jeremie yelled.

"Keep it chilly Jeremie, I'm just talkin' with Hiroko. No biggie."

"Hiroko? Odd, tell her I said hi!" Yumi yelled from the bed she was sitting on. I sighed and layed down on the Tower's floor, moving the screen so that it was above me. They continued to argue and almost ten minutes later I finally piped up. "Odd, I'll talk with you some other time, you seem busy."

"Huh? Oh, ok-" Odd started but I closed the screen off before he could finish.

"Eh, oops..." I said, I must have seemed rude to them.

I layed in the Tower for a while until I figured that it was time to migrate outside.

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

"Huh? Oh, ok I guess..." Odd's voice faded out as he swiveled back around on the computer chair to face the screen.

"What's up with you?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

He sighed. "Hiroko disconnected with me,"

Yumi laughed. "You're acting like Jeremie did when Aelita was in the computer, you're up here alot lately."

"What? What are you saying exactly?" Odd stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"Two words. Love. Bug." I said trying not to laugh. Odd went to launch himself at me but forgot that he was still wearing the headset and got yanked backwards. We all busted out laughing like crazy.

"Careful!" Jeremie said and raced over to his computer to check and see that it was alright. I went over and sat next to Yumi.

She leaned over and whispered into my ear. "So? D'you think that Odd likes Hiroko?" Yumi asked.

Her breath sent brilliant, satisfying shivers down my spine. "Nah, it's only been at least two weeks since we discovered her, Odd can't be liking her, it's all too soon. Don't you think?" I whispered back.

"Yeah, you're right. But I still have my suspicions, you know?"

I nodded.

"Hey, I'm gonna go ahead and see if Hiroko senses anything happening in Lyoko." Jeremie said and began typing away madly. Shortly after he started to try to get a connection, Aelita walked in and set her bag next to the door.

"Hey, what're you guys doing?" she asked, walking up and peering over Jeremie's shoulder.

"I'm trying to see if Hiroko's feeling anything in Lyoko."

"Jeremie, I don't think she can feel them, she-" Aelita was cut off by a blood curdling scream from below and another window appearing on Jeremie's computer screen.

"Hello? Odd? Jeremie?" Hiroko's frantic voice asked from the computer.

"Hiroko, it's Jeremie. What's happening?" all of us ran to look at the screen, the window that popped up showed Hiroko running as fast as she could away from a whole heard of monsters. Her bright orange hair looked as if it was being pulled back as she ran.

"I-I think XANA's launched an attack, a whole pack of XANA's monsters are," Hiroko's hard breathing cut into her sentence. "chasing me. They caught me off gaurd, I wasn't ready..."

"It's ok, the others are on their way, either get to a tower or try to take some of them out,"

Hiroko didn't respond, her breath only quickened as she pushed herself to run faster.

"Hiroko, were's your scythe?"

"It hasn't regenerated yet,"

Jeremie swiveled in his chair to face us. "Who's gonna stay and who's gonna go?"

"I'll go," Odd volunteered first, raising his hand.

"Yeah, Ulrich you go and I'll stay," Yumi stated and ran out the door. Odd, Jeremie, Aelita and I followed soon after.

**Hiroko's P.O.V.**

There was no Tower in sight and the monsters were hot on my trail. "Damnit!" I growled and felt the pouch at my side to see if my scythe had regenerated yet, luckily for me, it had. Hastily pulling the weapon out of the cloth, I clicked the tiny button on the handle and swung the weapon as hard as I could. Two of the cubes exploded as my scythe made contact with them and I started to swing again.

After an intense workout of me taking out a whole variety of the monsters, I was utterly exhausted.

"Hiroko? I just virtualized Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd, they should be there soon." Jeremie's voice echoed from above.

"Thank you..." I breathed and sank to my knees, my computerized hands seemed to be very real right now, they were raw and red from throwing and catching the scythe so many times. Not a moment later, another group of XANA's monsters were racing in my direction.

I began to stand up when one of the creatures blasted my right hip and I collasped on my hands and knees. "Ow," I moaned and clutched my hip with a hand. The monsters skittered closer and I forced myself to get up, I swung my scythe again. Were where they? I gave up on trying to fight them and went back to trying to find a Tower. The monsters followed me without missing a beat, after a few minutes of running, a Tower revealed itself to me in the far distance.

A lazer beam from one of the monsters shot between my legs as I ran. I peeked over my shoulder to see how many were still following me, there was still seven.

"Jeremie, where are they?" I yelled at the sky.

"Aelita's heading towards the Tower and Ulrich and Odd are coming to your aid. Don't worry, just head towards the Tower." he commanded, I nodded and obeyed like a good girl. Just likee Jeremie had said, Odd and Ulrich came running towards me. When they reached me, I slowed down to give my aching body a rest for a minute while they took care of the monsters.

"Hey, Hiroko, you ok?" Odd asked, touching my shoulder in comfort.

"Odd, take Hiro to the Tower so she can regenerate her Life Points alright?" Ulrich said without looking at us as he pulled out his sword.

Odd snorted and put his hands on his hips. "Why do I have to take her? You're not the only one who wants to fight you know,"

"Forget it, I can take myself," I huffed as I started to bolt towards the Tower again.

"No I changed my mind! I gonna go with you!" Odd yelled, God he acted like such a child sometimes. But that's one of the best parts about him. We ran along side eachother and he started to talk to me again. "So, Jeremie's got you Materialization Code almost figured out, you excited?"

"You said that last week, my anxiousness is fading by the day," I said bluntly, focusing on the Tower ahead of us.

"Well it takes time you know, and when you do get out, we could hang out all the time!"

"Hang out? What does that mean?" I asked as we arrived at the Tower. We slowed down to a halt and walked in.

"You know, socialize, do things together." he explained. Beeping echoed from above.

I smiled impishly. "That would be great."

Odd smiled back at me. "So it's a date then,"

The squares on the inner walls of the Tower slid down rapidly, the signal that the end of this mission was near. I looked from the walls to Odd. "Date?"

He just laughed. "You'll see Hiro, it'll be so much fun, you'll be glad we got you outta here. Then the squares rose from the depths of the Tower. I mouthed a "bye" to Odd before the was devirtualized back to his own dimention.

After everybody was gone and I was all by my lomesome again, a small smile slipped over my face. "Hiro...I like it."

My smile faded when the thought of a date came to mind. What was a date anyways?

* * *

Welp. That's it. Yaaaaay! I'm finally getting my internet back at my own house so I can update more often...Yay! R&R! Thanks to awl of my Giddy Readers.


	4. Electricity

A/N: Sorry it's been so long but now I have an actual computer at my actual house. Amazing isn't it? Yeah, I agree with whatever your opinion is. Whatever, enjoy.

* * *

I had taken a fond interest to the real world. Wether it was listening to the different types of music or learning about the continents. Although the internet was still a mysterious thing to me, I was still getting the hang of non-XANA related research. I had plans for when I got out. I was going to take as many classes as I could at Kadic. Participate in sports, and maybe even learn an instrument just for the fun of it. But anyways, those are my plans. I told Odd about them when we talked one night, he said, "Why're ya makin' plans for? You could change your mind in the next ten minutes! Totally pointless!"

I was dumbfounded of course, but Odd said that he knew best. Even though I agreed with him, I don't personally believe it. So Aelita's friends, (or I guess they're my friends too?) they talk to me every day now. They're all extremely nice and they catch me up on all the gossip even though I don't care really. I think that that they just like to have some one to "vent" to every once in a while, and yes. "Vent" is a word that I've just recently learned. It's amazing. Going my whole digitalized life without knowing a word. Well I guess I don't know a lot of words, it's still odd though.

Just as I was about to dig deeper into my thoughts, a screen popped up in front of me. "Hello?" a voice sounded from it.

"I'm here." I responded. The screen was snowy so I couldn't tell who was on the other line. "Hello?"

"Hey Hiro, how're you today?" the image started to clear, it was Jeremie. "I'm doin' good, 'cept there was a math quiz today, not particularly my favorite subject but still." he babled his day to my half heartedly. I listened politely and nodded every so often. "Hiro, your not listening are you?"

I shook my head honestly. "Not really, sorry."

"Distracted much?"

"Yes, a little bit. Just doing alot of thinking." I admitted

"About?"

"Oh, you know. About the real world, my plans there." I smiled wistfuly at the thought of being free. Absently twirling my neon orange hair around one of my fingers, staring off into space.

"Umm, about that..." he hesitated. "We're having a bit of trouble fitting you into Kadic...They-the principle-changed the code to the computer system. So I'm still trying to figure out the code. I've left all the basics to Yumi and the others. I'd like to say that they're having a fun with it. But anyways, it's gonna be a while before you come out. Sorry."

"Uh..." I couldn't say anything, I just stared at the screen blankly. What did he just say? How much longer would I have to wait? This was starting to make me anxious. It's been a little more than a month since Aelita left Lyoko. And what about Aelita? She's doing well as far as I've heard. She talks to me sometimes, more than she used to when she first left and I'm so happy about that. Aelita says that Jeremie and herself are closer than ever before. They haven't kissed yet but she says that they do hug alot. The last time we talked was last week I believe. Aelita seems so happy there. She can get lost in the simplest subject. It doesn't matter what it is or what it has to do with. She's amazed by anything.

But back to me. There I was, sitting on the Tower floor, crestfallen. "Hiro-" Jeremie started to say something, but I closed the screen window before he could finish. It may have been a rude gesture, but I didn't care at the moment. It was safe to say that I was sorely dissapointed. So I'd have to wait a while longer, it's worth it right? Just as long as I get out of here.

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

I sat next to Odd at lunch, he shoveled in his spaghetti at an alarming pace. Probably in a hurry to see Hiro. I payed no attention and decided to focus on my own lunch instead. Overcooked spaghetti with greasy garlic bread, peaches, and beverage of choice. Just shoot me now.

I shoved my tray towards Odd and like he knew it was comming, swooped in like a hawk to steal it. I sighed and turned to Yumi. She was staring out the window absently with her chin rested in her hand. This was unbearably awkward so I got up. "Uh, I'm gonna go find Jeremie..." I mumbled before exiting the lunchroom. They merely nodded in approval. Just as I was turning into the boys' dormitory, I saw Sissy leaning up against the wall with her two regular followers.

"Hey Ulrich. Wachya doin'?" she asked. That nasal voice always made me cringe. It's just so in your face, it's almost painful.

"Mmm, I'm headin up." I offered her, she only wanted more though.

"To do what?"

I cringed again. "Talk to Jeremie."

She nodded with her nose in the air and said nothing. We stared at eachother for a moment, was that all? To know what I was doing? Man, talk about nosy. I walked by her without another word, Sissy didn't try to talk to me again. Which was good, but she reeked of suspicion.

**Jeremie's P.O.V.**

"Huh? Hiro? Hiroko?" I called to her through my headset. Nothing. "Gah!" I hissed and took it off, running my fingers through my hair. The door to my room opened quietly.

"Hey Jeremie. Doin' more research?" Ulrich asked casually and flopped down on my bed. I sighed and swiveled in my chair to face him.

"No, I think I made Hiro mad."

"How so?"

"I told her that I didn't have the code to hack into the school's computer and well, yeah. You get the point."

Ulrich sat up with a thoughtful face. "Well I don't blame her. Hiro's been wanting this ever since Aelita got out. She's all alone in there ya know? Fighting XANA solo most of the time."

I nodded. "True, but anyways, have you guys figured out the basics?"

Ulrich nodded also. "Yeah. Her last name is either Wilkerson or Hajite. It depends on her race, but she's a cousin of Yumi's regardless."

"Clever, good job." I nodded to Ulrich, he flopped back down again. It was quiet after that, after a few minutes of silence, I swiveled back in my chair to face the computer again. "Hiro...Where are you?"

"Just leave her alone for a while, she'll get over it." Ulrich sighed.

"How would you know? Your a man and she's a woman-er your a boy and girl-I guess." I blurted out in frustration. Ulrich laughed and got off the bed to stand next to me.

"Hey, I've been wondering...D'you think that Aelita was ever a real person?" Ulrich asked slowly, focusing his sight on something on the door.

"Yeah, I suspect so. Someone that was trapped in Lyoko a long time ago. Why d'you ask?"

"What if Hiro's the same. What if she was trapped. But then again, what if she isn't? What if Hiro's a computer program that was created in Lyoko. Would she still be able to come out?"

His questions caught me off gaurd, I thought for a moment. "Hmm, I'm not quite sure. But I think that if she's real then Hiro will have the same results that Aelita did, and if she's not..."I stopped to think again. "To be devirtualized, revirtualized, depending on the amount of failures..." I mumbled my thoughts and calculations out loud.

"Well?"

"The process could damage or even destroy her code, and if that happens, then we could lose her." I admitted sadly. Ulrich looked towards the floor, it was a while before he talked again.

"Should we even be trying to get her out then? I mean, Aelita would be crushed if we lost Hiro in the devirtualization process. Odd would be too."

"Yeah, next time I get ahold of Hiroko, I'll ask her if she's serious about this because remember; this is her descision."

"Right..." he breathed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Should I tell the others?"

I shrugged. "You can if you want. But-Oh, Hiro!"

Another window popped up on my computer. It was Hiroko. "Jeremie? There's been an attack. It's a small one so I can take care of it for now. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks, but Hiro, I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry, but it's the truth."

"S'ok Jeremie. I have to go, but we can talk later." she consolled, her face still showed distress though. She was outside, you could see the monsters creeping up on her from behind. It seemed that as soon as the window appeared, it was gone. I turned to Ulrich.

"You know what to do." I said without even looking at Ulrich.

"Yeah, I'll go get the others."

**Hiroko's P.O.V.**

"Rragh!" I grunted as I swung my scythe at the monsters. They were the bigger type, the Cubes. What was I saying? Trying to be a hero saying that I can handle this? Look at these things! They're huge! One of the many Cubes fired anothor beam at me, I just barely dodged with my backflip. I landed hard on my feet, breathing heavy. There were still alot of them and counting. "Pshh! Forget this!"

Turning around, I ran for the activated Tower. "Hiroko? It's Jeremie, Ulrich and the others are on their way alright? I know you said you could handle it but I saw how many of XANA's monsters were active in Lyoko. Just hurry for the nearest Tower alright?" his voice sounded from above.

"Is Aelita comming?" I asked breathlessly.

"No, her and Yumi are being targeted by XANA. It's just Odd and Ulrich." he explained. "They're in!"

I spotted a Tower and veered towards it. The monsters followed suit, shooting beams without mercy. One succeded in shooting me in the leg and I hit the ground hard. The monsters were closing in on me quickly. I reached for my sythe and swung it at them with weak force, my lifepoints were being drained by the second. Just as I was pulling back my scythe to swing it again, another Cube shot a beam at me, hitting me in the higher part of my thigh.

"Hey!" a voice yelled, obviously angry. I looked and with great relief, I saw Odd and Ulrich. Maybe I was getting lazy, I mean, I used to be able to take out a whole fleet of these things without breaking a sweat. Let's face it, I've gone soft. A Lazer Arrow destroyed a Cube that was skittering towards me just in time. I sighed heavily and staggered to my feet shakily. "Hiro," Odd breathed to me as he ran over and helped me up. "You ok?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you." we caught eachother's eyes. I found myself staring into his deeply, he was staring right back. I gave a little smile to him before botling off towards the Tower again.

Soon enough, I arrived at the Tower. I stepped in slowly, you see, when I walk into a Tower, it's like energy flowing over me. I feels extrordinary, the feeling never gets old.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was utter crap. Sorry, but I'll except negative reviews this time.


	5. Tears

A/N: I'm having a hard time with this. I really need ideas so IM me!

* * *

It was lunchtime and everything seemed to be at peace. The cafeteria was serving pizza. I was sitting next to Aelita, and on my other side was Yumi, and on her other side was Ulrich. Aelita had taken a fork to her pizza after declaring that she didn't want to get her hands dirty. I can't even begin to describe Aelita. Ever since she has gotten here, she's been amazing, just like I had hoped she would be and maybe even more so. Her hair is certainly brighter in person, and she was even more pink-er than she was in Lyoko. Is that even possible? It's not a bad thing or anything, she's not that girlie as she first appears. So all in all, she's perfect. Aelita caught me gazing at her and raised a thin eyebrow. "Are you okay Jeremie?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and wiped the drool off of my face quickly. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

She nodded. "I see, well okay."

I nodded and returned to my lunch. Pizza with old lettuce and slimy dressing, milk, slimy tangerine slices, and to top it all off, a stale chocolate chip cookie. Is this stuff even edible? I poked the tangerines with my fork and watched them jiggle for a while until Yumi snapped me out of my thoughts this time instead of Aelita. "Jeremie, are you sure that you're okay? You seem a little off today."

"No, I'm fine. Something seems to be missing though and I can't quite place my finger on it." I said and put a finger to my bottom lip to think. Everyone seemed to follow suit. We all sat there thinking for at least five to eight minutes. Ulrich snapped his fingers suddenly.

"I got it, Odd's gone." he announced and crossed his arms over his chest. Yumi smiled at him and blushed slightly and I smiled at Yumi. They seemed so good together, are they dating? Probably not, but even if they were, they probably wouldn't tell anyone. Aelita noticed me staring and smiling at Yumi and poked my arm.

"Jeremie, shouldn't we go look for Odd? To make sure that he's all right?" she asked, shoving her tray out in front of her.

I shook my head. "Nah, he's probably talking to Hiro." and I took a big sip of my milk, the only thing on my tray that actually tasted good.

"Oh, do you think that he likes her?" she asked wistfully, setting her chin upon her laced fingers. We all nodded.

"Of course he does." Ulrich said, getting up and leaving to dump his tray, taking Yumi's with him. Of course, she blushed and smiled at him like she usually does.

"No, I mean more than a friend."

"Oh, well he talks to her all the time, asking her what she's been up to, always saying that they're going to hang out once she gets out of Lyoko." Yumi named off all the things that he does that are related to Hiroko.

"But, Aelita, didn't you say that she was created in Lyoko?" I asked, sinking deeper into my thoughts.

"I think so,"

"That's wrong..." I mumbled, leaning over so that my bangs hide my eyes.

"What is?" both Aelita and Yumi asked, Ulrich was just sitting down at the table again.

"If Odd likes Hiroko more than a friend, don't you think it's the slightest bit wrong to like a computer program as a girlfriend?"

Aelita slammed her fist down on the table angrily. It was loud enough so that the few tables really closed to us turned around and looked at us. "That 'computer program' is like a sister to me. I have never been so insulted." she growled and stood up to leave. Aelita left, leaving her tray. I blinked several times.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked to no one in particular, turning to Yumi and Ulrich. Yumi's mouth was wide open while Ulrich just frowned. "Did I?"

"I'm gonna go talk to Aelita." Yumi said and left me alone with Ulrich.

"Do you mind explaining to me what just happened?" I asked Ulrich.

He sighed and folded his arms behind his head. "Think about it, Hiro is one Aelita's best friends-or like she said-like a sister to her. And when you called her a 'Computer Program', how do you think she felt about that?"

"Well..." then it all snapped back on me and I covered my mouth with both of my hands. "Oh, man...I really messed up didn't I?" I breathed and looked down at the table. Ulrich mumbled a 'yeah' in agreement.

"You should go apologize." he said and stood up. I followed him and we walked out of the lunchroom.

"Where do you think they went?" I asked. Ulrich shrugged.

"Probably the Girls' Dormitory. Or maybe it was to go find Odd 'cause he's probably talking to Hiro like he always is."

"Okay...But don't you think that it's the least bit wrong that Odd is starting to like Hiro a little too much? I know that she means allot to Aelita and all, but she's a computer program and Aelita might just had been brought there, not created there."

"Yeah, I admit you do have a point, but even when you didn't think about Aelita being brought there and not being created there, it didn't bother you at all and no one talked to you about it. Now Aelita's here in the real world and she's just as real as we are. Don't you think that the same thing will probably happen once Hiro gets here? Her and Odd will probably get as close as you and Aelita are right now-er-or how close you two used to be."

Ulrich's explanation caught me off guard and I had stopped dead in my tracks. Had he ever talked for so long all at once? Probably, but one thing is for sure. I just made a really big mistake with Aelita back in the lunch room.

**Odd's P.O.V.**

I laughed and flipped the page of my new joke book that I had just bought. I wasn't even half way through it and I all ready had at least two weeks worth of jokes piled up and in the ready for me to use. Hiro was logged on on the computer screen and was listening to me tell her jokes. She didn't understand most of them so I had to explain them to her, then she would laugh. "Hey Hiro, why did the golfer bring two pairs of pants?" I asked, hiding my growing smirk behind the book.

"Umm, I don't know. Why did he?"

"Because he had a hole in one! Get it? A _hole in one_?" then I fell off the bed and into a giant laughing fit. Hiro giggled a little bit but didn't think that it was as funny as I did. I sighed and put my hand on the back of the computer chair to get my balance. "Awh man...That was hi-larious!" and scooted up into the chair.

"Really? I didn't think it was that great." she admitted and scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Hmm...maybe you're right, I think I've heard of that one before. Pshaw! And they call this 'new'!" I pretended to be hurt and threw the book on the floor. I'd pick that up later, truth is, I _really_ did like that book. I just wanted to be cool around Hiro, because she was cool and...I think I'm following her. Like a Twitter kind of following. Kind of like, I would follow what she said, she just seemed so cool and collected all the time, that's one of the things that I like about her. I keep telling myself, 'when she gets out of Lyoko, I'm gonna show her the sights! Or wherever my money will take me! Probably only to the coffee shop on the corner next to the Floral Shoppe. God, I hated that place...But what if Hiro doesn't? What if she actually likes that place? What if she wants to go there _all_ the_ time?_ I don't think that I can do that. But then again, who would want to go to the Flower Shoppe all the time right? One can only have so many flowers.

"So Odd, have you and or the others figured out my code yet?" she asked in her sweet and airy voice. Man, that voice could trick just about anything or anyone. But once you said something that she didn't like, her light, airy voice would turn flat and low again before you would even realize what you said.

"Almost." I said, cringing back in the chair and squinting. Her smile only wavered a little bit but she just shrugged.

"It's an almost right? I'm just a little anxious, that's all."

"Yeah, I can't wait 'til you get here. Um, how's Lyoko doing? Anything acting up?"

"No, everything's all good here." she confirmed and sighed out of boredom. I heard someone knock on the door and sighed gratefully. Saved from another awkward moment thanks to that fateful knock on that fateful door.

"Who's there?" I yelled and leaned back in the chair.

"Aelita and Yumi!" the person who sounded like Yumi yelled back.

"Come back later!"

"Odd!" Aelita screamed. Did Aelita just scream?

"Come in!"

So they came in, Aelita looked close to tears and Yumi looked angry as hell. "What happened?" I asked, Hiro tried to look past me to see Aelita and Yumi but I blocked the screen.

"Aelita? What's wrong?" Hiro asked. Aelita turned around so that Hiro wouldn't see her so upset. Yumi made the signal to disconnect with Hiro. So I turned around and quickly closed out the window and shut down the computer without looking at Hiro's face.

"Ugh," I moaned. "I'm gonna regret that later..."

"What's that Odd?" Yumi asked in a snappish manner. I shook my head.

"I said that I'm gonna regret that later, Hiro's gonna ask me what happened next time I talk to her. So what did happen anyways?"

"OK, so we were at lunch, and we were wondering where you were at and..."

So Aelita and Yumi took turns telling me the story, some of it shocked and surprised me, but otherwise it all made sense. Did they really honestly think that I liked Hiroko more than a friend? Well I guess I kind of do, I wonder what will happen with us when she, if she ever gets out of Lyoko.

"...So he really said that?" I asked lowly. They nodded. "Well don't listen to him Aelita. He just doesn't understand how you feel."

"But something else in making me wonder also."

"What's that?" both Yumi and I asked.

"_Do _you like Hiroko more than a friend?"

My mouth hung open. Did she really ask that question? It's like she can read minds. I took a deep breath and began to explain.

* * *

A/N: Yep:) So I looked at my e-mail this morning, I had two messages. Two hours later, fifteen messages and they're all from FanFiction, and even better yet, they were all reviews! I was so happy! Thank you YugiohObsessed and all my other reviewers! R&R and if you have any questions or ideas, just post or ask it in a review! Thank you!


	6. Pure Pain

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I moved back into my Gorillaz phase and it was literally all I could think about! Well, anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_Ringing. A horrible ringing sound. Piercing right through my ears. Through the ringing, I could hear muffled screams. Was someone calling my name?_

...

...

"_Do _you like Hiro more than a friend?"

My mouth hung open. Did she really just asked that question? It's like she can read minds. I took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Well..." I said, not sure where to begin. God this was unbearable. "...I-" I started to say, but Yumi cut me off short.

"Don't try lying either because we are not in the mood and you know that we can see right through you." Yumi snapped on me. She was right, I would sure as hell not lie to her now when she's like this, there's no telling what she's capable of. I sighed again, but in defeat this time.

"Yes! All right! I like her more than a friend. Are you guys satisfied?" I yelled in exhaustion.

"Yes," they both admitted without an ounce of shame. I sighed a third time and relaxed in the chair.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Ulrich stepped in, you could easily tell that he was nervous. "Uh...Can Jeremie come in?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. Yumi and Aelita looked at each other for a brief moment before slowly nodding to each other and then to Ulrich. He quickly disappeared back out the door, and then Jeremie was quickly pushed in. Jeremie turned around quickly to snap at Ulrich but he was gone and the sound of Aelita's quick foot tapping cut him off short. He turned to Aelita slowly, dreading the current situation. Aelita's face was stone cold.

"Uhh...Aelita, can I talk to you for a few minutes in private please?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head in stress and nervousness. Aelita's face remained cold as she thought about it for a moment. We all stood there awkwardly as she thought about her decision. Finally, Yumi broke the silence.

"Go ahead Aelita, it wouldn't kill you to just go and talk to him."

Aelita's crossed arms fell and she nodded. Jeremie opened the door for her, she walked through it silently. Jeremie hesitated in the doorway. Ulrich slipped in past Jeremie quickly and Jeremie whipped around to face him. "Where were y-"

Ulrich pushed him through the doorway and closed the door on him. "Sorry Jeremie!" Ulrich yelled, twisting the lock. He sighed and sat down on the bed. Yumi went over and sat by him. "D'you think they're gonna make up?" she asked, pulling her knees to her chest.

"'Course!" I said, finally speaking up. "Have you seen them? They're like peanut butter and jelly!"

"Yeah, but Jeremie c'n be dumb sometimes when it comes to the obvious."

"No argument there," Yumi agreed with Ulrich. I swiveled around in the chair to face the computer again. "Talkin' to Hiro again?" she asked me, leaning over to try to see the computer screen.

"Yup."

**Jeremie's P.O.V.**

Aelita and I walked through the halls and out of the building in tense silence. I led the way, sometimes, she was so quiet that I looked behind me to make sure that she was still there. _Man, I hope this works _I thought nervously.

When we had gotten outside, I started my explanation. Aelita's face seemed a bit softer now, so it kind of took some of the pressure off.

"Aelita...What I said was wrong and I'm sorry." I said, the next part felt like a punch in the stomach. "My whole theory was wrong, actually. I-I wasn't thinking and it just said it."

"So what _do _you think of her?" she asked accusingly. My lips pursed. Can't she just accept my apology and get on with it? I sighed.

"Hiro is...Obviously very special to Odd. She's probably the toughest person in Lyoko I know. I've seen her fight, it's amazing! Her curiosity for the real world gets me every time," I laughed. "You know, one time she asked what a hotdog was made out of. I just didn't have the heart to tell her."

Aelita's cold front melted away and she stood up. I was quickly engulfed in a bear hug. "Wha-?" I yelled, startled and almost falling over.

"Thank you Jeremie." Aelita said brightly, she let go after a moment and backed away a little bit.

"Welcome." I smiled at her, she shifted her weight from side to side as a nervous habit. I put my hand on her back and led her back into the building. Aelita was never mad at anyone for long. But I still feel bad, I mean, I've apologized to Aelita about what I had said. But what about Hiro? She doesn't even know what happened and she's so hugely involved. I think that if I want to avoid further conflict, I'd better keep my big mouth shut.

"Did you notice?" she asked just as we stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Huh?"

"You called her a 'person'." she smiled and held her hands behind her back. I stopped and thought.

"I did, didn't I? Well, even though my brain only covers the practical thoughts, sometimes when I talk to her I think that she's more human than the rest of us combined." I explained honestly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's like-well-it's hard to explain. She just doesn't look at people, because when I see her on the computer, it's like she's looking _into _me. It makes me feel uneasy. Is that wrong?"

Aelita smiled and rocked back on her heels. "Yeah, she's just like that. You should talk to her in person, it's way more intense."

"Is that supposed to be good or bad?" I asked.

"Well, I'm used to it, but to someone new, you're almost afraid to lie around her."

I laughed and ran a hand over my face, then we continued to make our way back up to the room. "So has anything happened in Lyoko lately? I haven't heard anything for a while." she asked.

"Not that I know of, everything's normal...Although I haven't asked Hiroko yet. Should I?"

"Yeah, that would be the best. Did you know that she can feel the pulsations? I didn't." Aelita asked.

I shrugged. "No, not until recently. I didn't figure that out on my own either. She had to tell me herself."

"I never knew that!" she yelled, her voice going up an octave. "I was with her all that time! Why wouldn't-why didn't she tell me?"

"Relax Aelita, maybe she just found out herself. Did you ever think of that?" I asked, she visibly calmed down. "We can ask her later if you want."

She sighed heavily. "Yeah."

My phone vibrated, I dug it out of my back pocket and checked it slowly. I had to readjust my glasses to read the text. I texted back a simple 'OK', clacked it shut and grabbed Aelita's hand.

"What's wrong?" she breathed in panic as we ran across the school grounds.

"XANA attack," I yelled and shoved the phone back into my back pocket. Other students stared at us as we bolted into the woods, hand in hand. Not soon after the shadows of the woods engulfed us, distant screams were heard. I felt Aelita's hand tighten against my own. Was she ok? I stopped in a clearing for us to catch our breath. We both leaned over and put our hands on our knees, breathing hard.

"I wonder what XANA..." Aelita took a few breaths. "...Did here this time."

"I dunno. But whatever it is, it doesn't sound good." I said and cringed when another scream was heard. "C'mon, we'd better get going again before it's too late."

**Odd's P.O.V.**

Yumi, Ulrich, and I stood in a huddle by the tool shed, trying to decide who goes and who stays. It wasn't that hard to decide though, Yumi was pretty in control. "Ulrich, you and I go. Odd, you stay. Can you handle that?" she said, not really meaning it as a question. Not wanting to argue, we both nodded in unison.

"See you in a few Odd!" Ulrich yelled and then they bolted into the forest, towards the factory. I looked around, everything seemed calm, then was Hiroko wrong?

But I didn't have to wait long. Soon enough, someone screamed a full on movie scream. I whipped around to look for the source of the sound. A little ways away on a soccer field, a girl was lying in the grass. Moaning and writhing in pain.

I ran up to see what had happened, when I got there, I covered my mouth in horror. Her shoulder was horribly dislocated and collarbone broken, clearly visible under the skin. "What happened?" I yelled frantically, pulling my hair back. XANA was getting gruesome.

"I-I dunno! A-a golf cart just came out of nowhere and smashed right into her!" a random student explained, just by his voice, you could tell that he was on the verge of getting sick.

A whirring sound was heard in the distance, it started to grow louder and louder. We all looked around for the source of the sound. The whirring turned into screeching and then a roaring.

...

_ Ringing. A horrible ringing sound. Piercing right through my ears. Through the ringing, I could hear muffled screams. The sounds of them were odd...I would here them in a muffled sound, they would travel away in echoes quickly, then travel back in echos only to become louder than ever. Was someone calling my name?_

Odd...

_What? I can't hear you._

Odd.

_Please, speak up. You're so quiet._

ODD!

_The scream immediately came to me. I felt my body jerk from the startle it gave me. I opened my eyes slowly._

My vision was blurry, all I saw was orange hair wrapped around someone's face. They were hovering over me. "...Ugh...Hiro?" I asked, my voice crackly. But as my vision came to be, I saw that the orange hair belonged to no one other than Milly.

"Hiro? Who's that?" she asked someone next to her. I closed my eyes again, did I really just call out for Hiro? I groaned and went to sit up, someone held my shoulders down.

"Don't get up, your head's bleeding." a boy said, now that he mentioned it, something was definitely pressed hard to my temple.

"What hit me?" I asked, Milly went back to hovering above me.

"A golf cart! They're possessed or something! No one's driving them," she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. I was about to ask why we were still outside when wild golf carts roamed and raced on the school grounds, but that familiar explosion of light expanded and started to engulf the forest. I smiled, closed my eyes, and relaxed.

A couple of things bounced around in my head, while I bounced back into the past. The face, I thought Milly was Hiro, and that scream. That scream. I just don't know about that.

_..._

I sat in the computer chair, Aelita and Yumi stood by the wall, we waited for Ulrich and Jeremie to come in. I shivered from that memory and felt my temple. But what happened back there? Why was XANA so gruesome?

* * *

A/N: Yaaay! An update finally! Half credit to this chapter goes to Captainjakmoose. Thanks! R&R!_  
_


	7. Designs and New Feelings

A/N: Progress! I've been thinking allot about how I would start the story again after the last chapter, so I'm taking a shot and starting half fresh, and half continued. Hopefully this works so please enjoy the seventh chapter of _Like the Wind_.

* * *

I walked slowly through the forest sector, I held my hands behind my back and looked around. The forest sector was my favorite place in Lyoko, I loved how the trees were so tall that they disappeared into the bright sky...It was truly beautiful. Lately I have been able to accept that I might be stuck here for the rest of my existence since Jeremie has tried so many times over the months to get me virtualized. Now the idea of him trying to figure out my code in his spare time just seems cruel. Besides, he deserves to be happy with Aelita and his friends! I guess I'm not meant for the real world, this was my home after all. This is was I was designed for.

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_My eyes, they won't open. How do I usually open them? How do I breathe? I started to panic, I tried to move, but I was forced into the fetal position. I tried with all my strength to move. When I moved my arms or legs, a swishing sound could be heard. Was I in water?_

_I kicked harder and harder, my lungs ached for air, I need to breathe! Finally, whatever I was in had popped and I gasped desperately for the air. My eyes opened for me now. Everything was white and I was floating. _

_"Hello Program." a deep masculine voice boomed. "I have created you. You are Hirokongaii: Program 8. You will otherwise be known as Hiroko. Respond."_

_"Yes." I responded automatically._

_"Download file 1275884. Application number: 14." he said in a robotic voice. My body lengthened out and twitched in neurotic movements. Soon I was covered in clothes, hair sprouted from my scalp, and information filled my mind. "What is your purpose?"_

_"To protect Lyoko. To protect the inhabitants of Lyoko. Whatever my creator commands me to do."_

_"Correct. I have faith in you."_

_"...Thank you..."_

_That was the first time I felt the feeling of hope._

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

"Any trouble there Hiro?" Jeremie's voice boomed from the sky suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No, everything's fine." I said, hopping down to a lower level of the terrain. The light shifted dimmer, and it seemed like fog now. Never a good sign. I kept walking, but now I kept one hand on the pouch that held my scythe. The part of the terrain that I was walking on became somewhat like a staircase, so I kept my eyes sharp, looking out wide to see if anything was coming from afar. I continued to walk and search for a while until I tripped over something.

I heard a head splitting screech, a monster was skittering around a few feet in front of me. I was startled how I managed to trip over one, I mean usually they just fire at you until they kill you or until you kill them. I was even more disturbed that it made sound. A lazer was fired, I covered my face.

Something touched my shoulder, out of instinct, I immediately went rigid.

"Hiro...It's ok,"

I looked at what had spoken, it was none other than my second favorite person, Odd. I couldn't help but stare in wonder. Odd helped me up. "How ya been holdin' up?"

"Good I guess."

"You guess?" he asked, we started walking.

I shrugged. " I don't want to be a bother." Odd gave me a 'really?' look, I sighed. "Well it's just hard sometimes being alone everyday and knowing that the only reason I'm here is to protect Lyoko."

He gave me a sympathetic look. "Hiro-"

"I'm not done!" I said, making him jump just a little. "...I just...I feel like I've lost the closest person to me..." I said, my nose had the oddest stinging sensation. I cupped my face with my hands and looked at the ground. Suddenly Odd engulfed me in a hug and I had the strangest sensation...

I wrapped my arms around him and cried tearless sobs. Odd patted my back and did his best to comfort me, but it was pretty obvious that he had no idea what he was doing. I let go and rubbed my eyes with the heels of my palms. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he said, putting his hands on his hips. I had no idea what he meant... "I came to see you silly!"

"You're a kind person." I said sincerely, smiling. He always made me smile no matter what the situation.

**Odd's P.O.V.**

Hiro smiled brightly at me, man am I good! I rubbed the back of my neck as I noticed the way her neon orange hair caressed her delicate face...I sighed.

_What the hell am I doing?_

I stepped closer to her, "Hiro," I said softly, cupping the side of her face with my gloved hand.

_I could ruin everything..._

"Yes?" she asked, totally oblivious. Moving closer, my forehead touched hers. "Oh..." she half gasped, but quietly. Hiro put her hand on top of mine that held her face.

_My chest feels like it's going to explode...!_

"I really like you...Allot." I confessed, moving my face away from hers. Her eyes were wide, but she still didn't understand the feelings I held for her.

_Keep it cool man! _

"I like you allot to Odd," she said, lacing her fingers with mine, so maybe she did understand after all. "You always make me smile no matter how lonely or sad I feel, that brings me...comfort. I think."

"You think?" I asked, looking at her hands that I now held in mine. When did I become so romantic?

"To be honest, I'm still confused with feelings."

_No way man, you're cool. you're cool...Just be cool..._

"Well how d'you feel about me?" I asked.

She thought for a minute. "I feel like I'm choking when I see you."

_Boom. I just blew it. All over the freaking wall._

I stared at her with my mouth agape. Did she seriously just say that? This just ruined my whole week...

Without warning, Hiro pushed my mouth closed. "I saw this in an article on the internet."

Hiroko kissed me.

It was a very simple kiss, but it was amazing.

When she pulled away, she was serious. "I'm not sure if I did that right."

I couldn't help but smile! "You were perfect."

Hiro smiled and looked up at the sky. "It's a pretty sight." she said, I looked up too.

"I guess." I said, holding Hiro's hands. She looked into my eyes, it looked like she had a coat hanger stuck in her mouth she was smiling so big. Biting my lip, I debated whether or not to kiss her again. I did, and this time it had more meaning.

"Hiroko!" someone called.

**Hiroko's P.O.V.**

Odd jerked away from me as soon as someone called my name. Did I do something wrong?

I turned around to see Aelita. My virtual heart pounded so hard I almost fell over, actually I stumbled backwards. Odd caught me, putting his gloved hands on my waist. Aelita ran towards me, I knew we had the same expression on our faces. Odd let me go and we ran into a hug.

"I heard everything! I'm so sorry I haven't visited you enough!" she sobbed.

"I'm just glad you're here now Aelita." I whimpered. A few seconds later, Yumi and Ulrich showed up. After we calmed down, it seemed like everyone was dedicated to making me feel comforted. If there were balloons, it could have been a party.

"What are you all doing here anyways?" I asked, they all smiled. Odd whispered something into my ear.

"Last night, Jeremie found your code..."

_This was the best day ever. First, the boy I liked the most has feelings for me, then I'm getting virtualized._

For what seemed like the tenth time today, I cried. Aelita hugged me from the front and Odd hugged me from the back, then everyone else joined in.

"Ok Jeremie, we're ready!" Yumi said loudly.

"Devirtualizing: Yumi." Jeremie announced and one by one, we were sent into the real world. Aelita and I were the last ones. It reminded me of when Aelita was first sent to Earth. We held each others hands and I waited. When it happened, it hurt. It hurt so bad I thought I might not make it through the process.

**Odd's P.O.V.**

We all waited by the scanners. A couple minutes went by until first Aelita came out, then the second scanner opened. We had all questioned if this moment would even be possible because unlike Aelita, Hiroko is pure artificial intelligence. But here we are!

Hiroko sat limply at the bottom of the scanner, I hurried to help her up.

* * *

A/N: I LOVED typing this chapter! Thanks to my boyfriend for some inspiration...He will never know he was mentioned here :D Muahaha AND I posted a picture of Odd and Hiroko on DeviantART! Please favorite it if you have an account. I think it's really cute:) The link is on my profile!

Read and Review please!

LOL (lots of love),

DyeFantahasii


	8. Three Cheers for Hiroko!

A/N: Progress!

* * *

Everyone was crowded around Odd as he dragged Hiroko out of one of the scanners. I ran up to see if she had materialized properly, meaning if Hiroko is all in one piece, which she was. Hiroko was quite gorgeous for being one who had only begun as a computer program. It was actually a bit shocking for me, I guess what I'm saying is...Is that the person who made Lyoko, also made Hiroko, and all the little details on her. It makes me wonder of what else just as gorgeous and terrifying lurks in the unknown of Lyoko...

"Ugh! She's heavier than I thought she would be!" Odd grunted, hefting her for a better grip. As I got a better look at her, something wasn't quite right.

"Hold up guys, let me take a look." I said, motioning for Odd to put her down. When he did, I felt her forehead. It was cold, so then I opened one of her eyes. Hiroko's eyes held a cold stare when I opened them.

"Check for a pulse," Ulrich suggested, pointing at her hand. So I did, there was a tiny pulse there. 'Maybe shes just in a deep sleep.' I thought, putting a knuckle to my chin.

"Well?" Aelita asked, putting a hand to her chest in suspense. Yumi put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I believe that Hiroko is more or less in a deep sleep type of state." I said and put down her wrist.

"You can figure that out by just touching her wrist and face?" Aelita asked, confused.

I shrugged. "It's more of an educated guess."

"I see," Aelita said, crossing her arms.

"Where should we keep her then?" Ulrich asked, asking the one question that I didn't have an answer for. I looked around at my friends' faces for an answer, but silence and faces filled with confusion were all that I received.

After a while, Yumi spoke up. "What if we bring some blankets and pillows down here and keep her here 'til she wakes up?" she suggested. It may have no been the best solution, but it would work for now. The group nodded in agreement to the plan. "Ok," I started. "We need blankets and a pillow, maybe some medical supplies if you can get them. I'll stay here and check Hiroko out some more. Odd," I said to Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich. Then I motioned for Odd to come help me carry Hiroko to the Computer Room.

As the others scattered to find the supplies, Odd and I took Hiro to the Computer Room. We set her down on the far end of the room by a broken heater. I observed Hiroko's face, still, the same notion that something wasn't right nagged at me.

"What's wrong?" Odd asked, obviously concerned. I shrugged once more.

"I dunno! I just keep getting this feeling that something is wrong here..." I mumbled and checked her pulse again. "Check for yourself; make sure I'm not crazy." I asked, holding her hand out to Odd. He took it and checked for her pulse himself.

"Yup, its there alright." he confirmed. Odd laced his fingers through Hiro's and sat Indian-styled next to her. I smiled. Maybe Aelita and I could be like one day, but we would both be conscious. I continued to check Hiroko for any abnormalities by grabbing an abandoned flashlight and doing what doctors do, which was shining the light in her eyes to see if she reacted. She did and then I had quickly run out of ideas of how to analyze her.

"Here," Odd said. "Lemme try." Odd let go of Hiroko's hand and shook her a little at first, then allot.

"Jesus Odd! Don't break her neck!" I yelled, pushing his hand away. Odd shrugged.

"Just thought I'd try somethin' new." he said and leaned back onto the wall behind him. We waited for a while for the others to come back and I think both of us concentrated on Hiroko's steady, deep breathing. Sometimes her eyes would move erratically under their lids, but mostly nothing happened; but I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Whacha smilin' about?" Odd asked me.

"I'm just proud. That's all."

"Proud of...?"

Good God, Odd can be dull sometimes. "I took artificial life, and made a real person from it."

"Ah, I see." Odd clapped slowly with a giant smile on his face. "Congratulations."

I bowed slightly. "Please, please, hold your applause."

**Hiroko's P.O.V.**

Everything was white. Ugh, I don't like it here at all! I floated aimlessly, my arms and legs were useless to me now. My clothes were gone, leaving me with a strapless brazier, underwear, and utter embarrassment. I could hear the voices of my friends, I could feel when they touched me, but I'm trapped inside my body. Now that I was virtualized, I felt different. More real I suppose. I feel softer, my features aren't as rigid as they were in Lyoko. My arms and legs seem to be more graceful looking now, along with my newly found 'curves'. Is this what all humans are like? What does Aelita feel? Odd? Yumi?

I tried to move my toes a little bit, but nothing happened...This didn't happen to Aelita did it? She never told me so. All of the sudden, my hand was tight. My arm lifted into the air slightly, what is happening here? I hated this feeling. Being alone in a place that is strange to you, not being able to see your friends.

Will my nightmare ever end?

**Odd's P.O.V.**

We waited a ridiculous amount of time for Yumi and the others to get back, so Jeremie and I just sat there in silence. I couldn't get over the fact that Hiro was here with me _in the flesh_! Plus she was so much more beautiful in person than in Lyoko. I just wish she would wake up...

"So..." Jeremie said, looking at the ceiling.

"So indeed."

He looked up at the ancient ceiling. "I seen what you guys did in Lyoko."

"Did you hear that Ulrich's the father?" I asked sarcastically. Jeremie looked at me wide-eyed.

"You're mature." he said.

"No I'm not, you fool. Lying is wrong by the way." I laughed.

"We're back," Yumi said, walking into the room and plopping down a bag. "We got blankets," Ulrich threw the blankets onto me harshly. "And things from the nurse's office."

"Thanks allot." Jeremie said, opening the bag. "...Insulin? Inhalers? What if someone needs these?" he asked hysterically.

Yumi shrugged. "I'll give them back!"

"Anything new happen with Hiro?" Aelita asked, peeking out from behind Yumi. Odd and I shook our heads and then we each lifted Hiroko to spread the sheets underneath of her so that she had something soft to lay on while she was in the state that she was in.

"I think we're in over our heads..." Ulrich mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Psh! Of course we are!" I said, tossing the bag by Hiroko's head.

"We should head back, its getting late..." Yumi said, shuffling nervously because she knew her parents would become angry with her if Yumi were to be late coming home. The rest of us nodded in agreement. One by one we shuffled out the door, but Aelita and Odd were the last to leave.

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

I sighed. "I can't believe she's really here...Exciting isn't it?"

Odd nodded. "Yeppers."

"You like her allot don't you?"

"I do..." he mumbled. Odd bent down and held Hiroko's hand tightly for a minute before he trotted out the door to catch up with Jeremie and the others. I stayed behind and stared at my sister's sleeping form.

"Sleep well," I said, and walked out the door to head home. "...And be there when I get back..." I mumbled.

* * *

A/N: Sorry its been a while and this chapter is a few hundred words short! I was in a bit of a hurry to get things finished before I could be entranced into another Procrastination Spell again. Well in new news, I have published the beginnings of my new new The Hunchback of Notre Dame story! Check it out if your even the slightest bit interested 'cause you never know. You know?

Three cheers for Quasimodo!

_DyeFantahasii_


	9. Two Steps From Hell

A/N: I'm back my lovely fans! So not that many reviews last chapter...

The voice in my head says: "Prolly cause it was a staller-*cough cough*"

I say: "Shut your Monday-like face."

The voice in my head says: "Monday-like?"

I say: "Nobody likes Mondays."

Anyways- I'm still ecstatic because all the Favorites, Story Alerts, and Author Alerts went up allot. :) Thank you all for staying with the story and myself for so long! I couldn't be happier.

* * *

I tossed and turned in my bed. Why was it so hot in here? I kicked the blankets off of me and flipped onto my back. Ulrich was sprawled out on his small bed, fast asleep.

_'Lucky...' _I thought. I've been trying to get to sleep for hours now.

Kiwi hopped onto my bed. He settled on my stomach and stared at me with his tired 'doggy-dog' eyes. "Wassup?" I asked. Kiwi blinked one eye at a time like he didn't have a brain. He yawned and laid his head down on my chest. I closed my eyes, hopefully I can sleep sometime soon.

...

_I was walked around in what seemed to be the Forest Sector of Lyoko. Weird...Why was I here? Am I dreaming? Why am I asking all these questions? I chuckled to myself and stuffed my hands in my pockets as I walked. The Forest Sector turned into the school grounds slowly. Benches were lodged in trees; also weird..._

_No one was around as I walked. Golf carts were turned over among the soccer field and soccer balls rolled all over the place on their own. I picked up my pace and quickly widened the distance between the soccer field and myself. The memory of the possessed golf carts still terrified me! I shivered and walked into the school. The inside of the school was no longer filled with lingering doom and killer homework assignments, but instead was filled with the comforting feel of the factory. Everything seemed normal as I walked through the factory of my dreamland. I made my way to the Super Computer slowly.  
_

_When I entered the room, I was not greeted with the familiar glow of the Super Computer. In fact, I walked right into my dorm room!  
_

_"Ughh!" I groaned loudly. "Why can't I ever get anywhere that I wanna go?"  
_

_"Don't yell please," I gentle voice said. I jumped back against the door frame in shock. Hiroko was sitting on Ulrich's bed, reading a magazine about video games.  
_

_"Hiro!" I yelled, tackling her after the immediate shock wore off. After a tight hug, I let go and sat next to her on the bed. "What are you doing here?" I asked eagerly.  
_

_She picked up the magazine that had been dropped on the floor. "I don't know Odd...For a while I was floating in white, then I ended up here."  
_

_"In my dreams?" I asked, flabbergasted.  
_

_She set the magazine on the bed, giving her full attention to me now. "I'm in your dreams?" she asked, also flabbergasted.  
_

_"Yeah, I guess. Anyways I'm really glad...that I got to see you." I said.  
_

_Hiro gave me a confused look. "Don't you see me anyways? I mean, I got virtualized right?"  
_

_I nodded. "Yeah, but Jeremie says that you're in a 'sleep-like-state'."  
_

_"What does that mean?" she asked.  
_

_"You won't wake up. We really need you to wake up..." I pleaded, suddenly feeling frantic. I grabbed Hiro's hands, and also pleaded to her with my eyes. Sappy right? Wrong. I wanted Hiroko to be awake. True, I also want to take her to a real doctor if she doesn't wake up soon. People need water to live right? Right. But if I take her to a doctor, they might take her away to a foster home. That can't happen._

_"I don't know how." she said.  
_

_"You have to try."  
_

_"But-"  
_

_"No excuses." I said sternly, did she buy it? Being stern wasn't my strong suit. I need Ulrich up in here. He's stern for sure. Get it? Stern? Cause its his last name... ha ha... Ulrich Stern...  
_

...

Light flooded onto my pillow from the morning sun. Birds were singing outside the window and Ulrich was already pulling on his clothes.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I mumbled, pushing the gel crusted hair out of my face. Shower? Fer sure.

Ulrich turned around to meet me. "Almost eight," he said. "Get up and take a shower already. We need to go check on Hiro."

"Ok, ok. Sure thing..." I said, collapsing back onto my pillow. As Ulrich stepped halfway at the door, he threw a magazine at me.

"Put my magazines back when you get them out next time okay? Don't throw them on the floor." Ulrich then shut the door and left. I looked at the magazine. The Video Game Challenger.

"Hey...Wasn't this the one Hiro was...?" I thought for a moment. "Hayaah!" I yelled, throwing the magazine. Kiwi squirmed in his dresser drawer, startled. "Jesus-" I started to say, but I held my tongue. These walls were paper thin. Didn't wanna get sent to the principal's office now do I? Nah.

I slowly climbed out of my bed and picked up the magazine. I put it back in Ulrich's small bookshelf that was almost hidden in the corner of the room.

After taking a few deep breathes, I grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the showers.

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

I stood in front of my mirror and brushed my hair, trying to find the right style for the day ahead. Up? No. Down? What else is new? Curled? Hardly.

Down it is.

I pulled on a pink dress with little cherry blossoms at the bottom on, grabbed my backpack, and headed out the door. Yumi was already gone for the day. I recall her saying that she needed to do some errands for her mom? I'm not for sure, I was in a worried daze about Hiroko all night; so I didn't get much sleep. I sighed heavily. My heart ached terribly! I miss talking to my best friend, my sister. We could do so much together now! Go to school dances, go shopping, try the local cuisine...

Tears stung the rims of my eyes as I fought back the tears. "God...Get a grip..." I said to myself. I ran my hands over my face and walked towards the factory.

I shivered as I walked. Maybe it was still too early to wear a dress...

**Hiroko's P.O.V.**

_Odd slumped into me suddenly, his head landing on my shoulder. "Odd?"_ _I asked, shaking him a bit. He started to grow lighter, his figure becoming more see through as the moment carried on. I held to me until he completely disappeared. Too soon, my arms were empty. I stared at my human hands._

_The room around me creaked and moaned. I shrunk against the wall until the noises stopped. To be honest, this place terrified me. The sounds made it seem like everything here in this place was trying to change into something else."I have to wake up." I decided, jumping up and running out the door. Not long after that, the room started to crumble and collapse. I ran through the factory parts of it crumbling as well. The big yard's grass started turning brown as soon as I stepped onto it.  
_

_"How am I supposed to wake up?" I yelled to myself. I kept running through the big field, everything I passed was dying. Was it because I wasn't in Lyoko anymore?  
_

_Just as that thought rippled through my mind, I saw the beginning of the Forest Sector. I ran in as fast as I could and as soon as I touched that part of the place that I was in, everything stopped dying. The grass receded back to green, the trees grew back their leaves back, and the buildings stopped collapsing. I stepped further into the Forest Sector, something was different. Unlike the last time I was here, when I was devirtualized, light no longer shone down through the trees so beautifully. Now only darkness rained down. This was the most depressing dream.  
_

_I wandered through the sector for what seemed like forever. Nothing ever changed, was I lost? I shouldn't be. I know this forest like the back of my hand. Eventually, I crossed over into the Desert Sector. Everything was so 'topsy-turvy'! I think its starting to mess with my head...  
_

* * *

A/N: Once again, I have presented another short chapter...You know, sometimes inspirational music just isn't enough. Speaking of which, if any of you authors need some really cool battle/intense music- go to Youtube and type in 'Two Steps From Hell'. Jump is my favorite :)

Your devoted author,

DyeFantahasii

Read and Review please!


	10. Snow Hey Oh!

A/N: Why hello there! How have all my Lovelies been?

Insert here:

Myself? I've been well.

On with the story.

* * *

_I continued to walk for what seemed like forever until my body finally tired. Did humans get tired often? If so, I don't think I like this. I mean, Aelita and myself used to stop and rest for the heck of it! I guess we just liked pretending something that we thought we would never become back then, but now...I'm not so sure if I want this.  
_

_I shivered as I entered the Ice Sector. I held my bare arms and continued to walk. It was so, what's that word? Cold? Yeah, cold. I then noticed something coming from my mouth. It looked smokey and misty at the same time. I held my hands up to my mouth, it was my breath! What is this? What is this called? So many questions, so many answers, so little time to learn.  
_

_Soon my teeth started to chatter. I rubbed my hands on my forearms quickly for warmth. The Ice Sector seemed to go on forever, and how the hell am I supposed to get 'wake up' anyways? I sat down on the cold ground, exhausted. This was impossible! Nothing gave me a clue of what to do! Ugh!  
_

**Aelita's** **P.O.V._  
_**

I sat down by Hiroko on the floor of the Computer Room. Jeremie was typing away furiously at the Super Computer. "How's it going?" I asked, bringing my knees to my chest.

"I dunno yet. Everything seems to be at a standstill." he said. I sighed and looked back over at Hiroko, she seemed so calm.

_'I wonder if she can hear us talking...'_

My thoughts were interrupted by Yumi walking into the room. "How ya holdin' up?" she asked me. I looked at her with somber eyes, she got the message. Yumi walked over and sat down across from me. This whole predicament was tearing me apart!

_'Maybe we should just put her back in Lyoko...Wouldn't that be the best thing to do right now? I don't know. I just want her to be safe.'_

Jeremie groaned and hopped down from his chair. He paced around for a few minutes with a hand on his chin, thinking deeply. "Well?" Yumi asked after a few minutes of constant pacing. Jeremie stopped and turned to us.

"I...I don't know. This is beyond my field of knowledge..." he said sadly, hanging his head. I stood up and grabbed him by his collar; angry and frustrated.

"If you give up I'll...I'll..." I started in a low voice, but I couldn't finish my sentence. I didn't have the heart. Jeremie was at first very startled by my actions, but then seemed to realize how broken I've become. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Aelita, listen. he started with a gentle voice, I let go of his collar. "I never said that I was giving up. Yes I said that it was out of my field of knowledge but that doesn't mean that I'll try to understand and learn more."

I nodded, sniffling. Hesitant, he pulled me into a gentle and somewhat awkward hug. I hugged him back after a second, resting my head on his shoulder. "Its going to be okay. I promise." Jeremie said.

"I hope." I said.

**Odd's P.O.V.**

I ran to the factory as fast as I could with Kiwi faithfully by my side. Besides tripping and almost falling a few times, I was making pretty good time.

_'I wonder if Hiro woke up...'_ I thought blissfully. I shook my head quickly. _'Nah, don't get your hopes up man...'_

I slowed to a walk as I entered the factory. Soon I entered the Computer Room and saw that Aelita, Jeremie, and Yumi had already arrived before me. Where was Ulrich?

"Where's Ulrich?" I asked, immediately going to sit by my Hiro.

They all shrugged.

"I think he's out spending quality time with his parents," Yumi said, shrugging as she talked.

"I see," I said. "So guys! _The _weirdest thing happened to me last night!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air. They all waited for me to go on. " I had this dream that I was walking through the Forest Sector, and then by the soccer field-which had the golf carts like that one XANA attack! Remember?"

"Right," Jeremie said for all of them.

I went on. "So anyways, I kept walking and walked into the school, but instead of the inside of the school, it was the inside of this factory! Then, when I went to walk into this room, I was back in my dorm! Crazy right?"

"This is totally irrelev-" Yumi started to say, but I cut her off.

"I'm not done!" I said, pointing a finger to her. "So I was back in my dorm room right? Right. So when I walked in...Hiro was sitting on Ulrich's bed!"

I paused, waiting for any comments. There were.

"Its just a dream," Jeremie said dully.

"No, no, no! Listen here Negative Nelly! She was _human_! Hiro wasn't a program in my dream. She was reading some magazine of Ulrich's that was about video games or somethin'...And we had a conversation and it seemed so real!" I yelled.

"Really?" Aelita yelled as well, lacing her fingers together and holding them to her chin in anticipation.

"Yeah, she didn't know that she was in my dreams! So I tried to convince her to wake up and I think it worked, but I'm not for sure." I finished.

After a few moments of silence, Jeremie snapped his fingers. "I got it!" he said and quickly hopped into his computer chair.

"Got what?" I asked, reading Yumi and Aelita's mind at once.

He typed away furiously. "If Hiroko really lies in your dreams Odd, then I firmly believe that that is where her key to waking up is. I have formed a theory,"

_'That quickly...?' _I thought.

"I also believe that the key to her awakening are the scanners. Its just a hunch; but I think that's it!"

Aelita and I jumped in excitement while Yumi punched the air in contained excitement.

"How do we tell her?" I asked.

"Like this," Yumi said, grabbing a pipe and practicing swinging it at my head. I jumped back.

"No way! Nu-uh! Not happening!" I yelled, using my hands as a shield. "Can't I just drink some sleepy-time tea or something?" I begged.

Jeremie chuckled nervously. "That would be safer..."

"I'll run and get some from that little cafe we go to sometimes," Aelita offered.

"I'll go with you." Yumi said.

Aelita smiled for the first time in what seemed like seemed like weeks. They bid is a 'see you guys later', and exited the room quickly. I sighed in relief and sat back down with Hiro. I grabbed her hand and laced her fingers with mine.

_'I miss you,'  
_

* * *

A/N: Oh goodness! Another short chapter! One thousand apologies...

So I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter! :) I quite enjoyed it myself!

**Announcement! :** I have just published the first chapter of my Total Drama Facfiction. It's title? Outta Sight, Outta Mind. Please read! My little chapter is becoming quite the child star compared to this story!

Anyways, I bid a goodnight to all of my darling readers! For it is in the wee morning hours here.

Review!

Your devoted author,

DyeFantahasii


	11. I Promise

A/N: I like this story so much! I'm glad that its coming along quite nicely.

Bits and Pieces from the Author:

So I would like to have an important discussion with my lovely readers! I recently spent the last three days watching _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, so I'm debating whether or not to start a story on it...I'm not sure if I'm up to the challenge. Let's discuss!

Did you all read my newest story? Its named _Outta Sight, Outta Mind_. Check it out on my profile! Its a quaint little story as of now, but its growing!

I have made myself a goal, I wish to obtain at least fifty-five reviews after I publish this chapter. And if I don't, oh well! I still couldn't ask for a better audience!

Also, I'm making up all those hundreds of words that I was short those last chapters! So this chapter...It shall be a long one...

Enjoy!

* * *

_I had eventually wound up back to the edge of the Forest Sector after walking for what seemed like forever. I sat down between two big trees and hugged my knees to my chest. Everything was so alive on the side that I wasn't supposed to go on. Everything looked so beautiful and real over there, and yet I'm stuck on the side that I tried to escape from.  
_

_There was something I couldn't deny though, the view was breathtaking. There were things in the sky, I couldn't place a name on what they were. The things that were in the sky were also in the trees! They're so odd looking...  
_

_I stood up from my spot on the ground and contemplated going over to observe them closer. I rested a hand on a tree for support and stretched my leg out of the Forest Sector and over the real (or maybe not so real) grass. The grass slowly withered under my leg's shadow, and then totally disintegrated when I actually placed my foot on the ground.  
_

_'This sucks...' I thought, stepping back into the shadows of the forest, the grass quickly growing back. Little white flowers started popping up where my foot was.  
_

_"So, when I'm there, everything dies. But when I leave, everything grows back and more...I wonder what that's supposed to mean..."  
I pondered, twirling my hair around my pointer finger. After a few minutes of poetically thinking, I reluctantly stepped out of the Forest Sector. The grass around me immediately died, leaving a circle of black around me, and that wasn't even the strangest thing that happened. The grey dress that I always wore, was now a long white dress. It didn't take me long to figure out that my whole appearance had changed as well. My hair was longer and much less bright, I was curvier, and my face was less round. I guess what I'm really getting at is that everything is more...Human.  
_

_I continued to walk through the big grass field. Unlike the time when I ran through this field to escape the crumbling building and everything was being destroyed at once, only the things I passed died. But as soon as I passed them, the grass or trees would grow back and more. The dress flowed behind me elegantly, the dress had long sleeves that draped loosely over my hands and a long train that swished to the sway of my hips.  
_

_After a few minutes of walking, I figured out that the slower I walked, the slower everything died. Eventually, I stopped and sat down._

**Yumi's P.O.V.**_  
_

I grabbed one of the extra blankets that we kept here for Hiroko in case it became cold, with winter approaching and all, and used it as a cushion to sit on. As of now, it was only Ulrich, an unconscious Hiroko, a dozing Odd, and myself were present here in the factory. Jeremie had to stay after school to tutor a classmate and Aelita had volunteered to pick up dinner for all of us. We had already been here for a few hours, just waiting for Odd to fall asleep so that he could maybe talk to Hiroko and get her to wake up.

I shoved Ulrich's shoulder lightly. "Pretty exciting, huh?" I said sarcastically. He chuckled.

"Exhilarating," he joked. "I hope this picks up soon, the folks'll get worried if I get home late..." he said.

I nodded. "I know what you mean, I can't stay much longer. You know, if Jeremie had just let me hit Odd over the head with that pipe, we-"

"Wait-what?" Ulrich practically yelled, which made Odd twitch in his half-conscious state. I quickly covered Ulrich's mouth with one of my hands and shushed him.

"Its a long story-"

"Nuh it s'not..." Odd mumbled, cutting me off.

I sighed and took my hand away from Ulrich's mouth. "Okay, its not a long story, but I'll tell you later. Now be quiet!"

I turned my attention to Odd to see if he was sleeping yet. To be honest, I really wanted to see what Hiroko will be like now that she's in the real world and how everything will work out for the group, let alone her. Will she be the same, kind and curious person she was in Lyoko? Or will she be a totally new person and be like Sissy? Ugh, Sissy...

Odd's incoherent mumbling broke me from my thoughts. I looked away from my shoes to look at him. "Aw, look!" I whispered to Ulrich, shaking him by his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh!" he whispered, realizing the reason why I was shaking him. Odd had curled up to Hiroko's side, resting his head in the crook of her neck and slinging his arm over her torso. I couldn't help but smile fondly. It was about time Odd found a nice girl!

I leaned my head on Ulrich's shoulder, which was kind of difficult considering how much taller I was than him. Ulrich laid his head against mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. To be honest, I hope it never ends!

_'I really hope that one day, Ulrich and I can be together like Odd and Hiro are. Even if they've only known of each others existence up until a couple months ago, they have a bond so strong, its startling.'_

Soon Odd's snoring was growing more and more audible. "This is it," Ulrich said.

Ulrich gripped my hand.

**Odd's P.O.V.**

_My eyes snapped open. Everything around me was white, it felt like I was floating and sinking in water at the same time.  
_

_'I'm supposed to be with Hiro now. Where am I? I don't have much time!__' I thought frantically. Suddenly it was like I couldn't breathe. I gripped my throat with my hands and writhed around. Was I in water? It sure felt like it.  
_

_When air bubbles came out of my mouth, they didn't go to the surface to escape. They simply floated within the water, going nowhere. My lungs felt like they were on fire, my mind was hazy...Everything was dimming...  
_

_The last of the air in my lungs escaped into the water and my arms drifted away from my throat.  
_

_Suddenly, something started to pull me. I could feel my hair loosening up from the hair gel and swishing around my face. It seemed like as soon as I realized that I was drowning, I was being saved. It all seemed to go so fast, like a blur.  
_

_I gasped as I broke through the surface of the water. I gripped the hard surface that I was pulled against and coughed violently. After I had caught my breath, I cracked an eye open to see who had saved me from my own dream.  
_

_"Odd! Are you okay?" Hiro yelled, trying to pull me out of the water.  
_

_I coughed a few more times before answering. "Ugh...Where am I?"  
_

_"I'm not sure, but I think its a pool of some sort." she explained, or well, tried to anyways. Remembering why I was here in the first place, I scrambled to my hands and knees. Before I could explain anything to her, I was engulfed in a bear hug. "I missed you," she said.  
_

_I returned her hug and nodded into her shoulder. After a moment, I pulled away. "I think I know how to wake you up," I said, holding her shoulders tightly.  
_

_"How?" she asked quickly. I filled her in on what we had to in order for her to wake up.  
_

_"Got it?" I asked.  
_

_"I guess, but what do these scanners look like?" she asked.  
_

_"They're really big and you-you'll know them when you see them, okay? All you have to do is step into one of them." I explained quickly and climbed to my feet. I still felt light headed from my rather unpleasant experience with the water. I leaned heavily into Hiro, who thankfully half held me up.  
_

_"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked while adjusting her grip on me.  
_

_"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry. Let's just find the scanners." I said as we walked away from the water. Soon we were at the soccer field were I was attacked by the possessed golf cart. We stopped walking so that I could try to think of an idea of what could possibly lead to the scanners. I let go of Hiro and took a few steps forward; pinching the bridge of my nose in thought. After a moment, I turned to Hiro, who was standing in a circle of dead grass.  
_

_"Well?" she asked, lightly swinging her arms at her sides, shrugging off my obvious stare at the dead grass around her._

_"I'm stumped, my best answer is just...Explore and run around until we find it?" I said._

_"But what happens when you wake up and I'm alone?" she asked._

_I shrugged. "You could look for the scanners on your own while I'm awake, I'm sure you know what to do." I reassured her, stepping forward and placing a hand on her shoulder. She gave me a small smile and then took my hand._

_"We should get going," she said, I nodded and we walked on. After a while of walking, we reached a familiar and strange spot in the woods. It was strange because unlike the rest of the woods, it was real, from the real world, not Lyoko. I pointed to the slight clearing._

_"There," I said and led Hiro to the hidden manhole that led to the sewer system in the real world. "Climb in," I said. Hiro gulped down her urge to protest and climbed down the hole. _

_When we reached the end of the ladder, we didn't end up somewhere random like usual, instead, it was exactly where it would have lead! "We're getting close, I can feel it." I said happily, squeezing her hand. __I couldn't help but smile, I really felt like we were getting close! We walked along the river of sewage, and when we entered the next area of the sewer system, I...I just couldn't believe it. _

_"Oh..." Hiro said, putting her unoccupied hand over her mouth._

_Anger and disappointment boiled inside me as we stepped into the school gym. Hiro let go of my hand as I stepped forward._

_"Dammit!" I yelled. "We were so close...!" I fell to my knees. Dramatic, I know, but I had my hopes set so high that I would get Hiro out of here. Its like I take one step forward and three steps back! I hung my head down._

_A hand placed itself on my shoulder, I looked over it and saw Hiro giving me a kind, hopeful smile. "Its okay Odd, we'll find the scanners eventually." she said, bending down to my level. _

_"Its just so frustrating!" I said, looking away from her._

_"I know," she said and hugged me from behind, burying her head in my fallen hair, for the water had washed all the gel out of my hair. I swiveled around so that we were facing each other. I sighed and leaned my forehead against hers._

_"I didn't think it would be this hard," I admitted, closing my eyes._

_"Me either Odd. This whole thing is terrifying."_

_I shifted my head upwards so that I could kiss her forehead. When I did, she sighed contently. Then she shifted her head and we kissed a few times. My hands drifted from the back of her neck to her shoulders, pulling her closer to me. After a few moments, I pulled away from her._

_"Ya know, when you wake up, we could do this all the time." I said, rather huskily. Hiro blushed and looked down, not knowing what to do next. Chuckling, I put a curled finder under her chin and pulled her face back up to mine._

_Suddenly, Hiro gasped. I pulled away from her quickly. "What's wrong?" I asked._

_She whipped her arm away from around my back so fast that I could her her elbow joint crack. "Look!" she yelled. __I turned around to look at what she was pointing towards. "What is that?" she asked quietly, mystified. We were both looking at a set of gym doors that were, in the real world, supposed to lead outdoors, but instead, light beamed through the cracks much too brightly for it to be natural light.  
_

_My heart skidded to a halt for a second before it went into a frantic rhythm. "That's it Hiro! We found it!" I yelled, jumping up, and pulling her with me._

_"Are you sure?" she asked, putting her hands on my shoulders to keep me from jumping all around. I deflated a little bit, and turned to face her._

_As soon as I saw her face, I knew that Hiro didn't expect me to give an answer. She merely smiled, shrugged, and kissed my cheek as she headed for the doors. I quickly followed her._

_When we opened up the doors, we were greeted with the tantalizing glow of the scanners. I gave Hiro a reassuring look before gently pushing her into the middle scanner. When she stepped inside it, she turned to me. "Odd, I'm scared..." she said. I gave her a small smile._

_"Don't be scared, I'll be right by your side when you wake up."_

_"Promise?" she asked, her voice rising as the scanner doors started to close._

_"Promise." I said as the doors closed. I sat down on the floor as light started to fill the room, practically blinding me._

_My body became lighter and my mind became fuzzy, soon I felt like I was floating. Hopefully I would wake up before Hiro so that I could be the first to hug her._

* * *

A/N: Yep. Yep. Yep. Yep!

Just lovely!

And to the reviewer who wanted to know how this whole dealio ends...I am only a couple chapters in! I have planned this story out to it's end from the beginning! I still have allot of typing to do! Allot.

Read and Review my lovelies!

You're adoring author,

DyeFatahasii


	12. A Love Poem

**Odd's Poem to Hiroko**

* * *

**Why Do I love you?  
**

****I love you,

Not only for what you are,

But for what I am

When I am with you.

I love you

Not only for what

You have made of yourself,

But for what

You are making of me.

I love you

For ignoring the possibilities

Of the fool in me

And for laying firm hold

Of the possibilities of good.

Why do I love you?

I love you

For closing your eyes

To the discords-

And for adding the music in me

By worshipful listening.

I love you because you

Are helping me to make

Of the lumber of my life

Not a tavern

But a temple;

And out of the words

Of my every day

Not a reproach,

But a song.

I love you

Because you have done

More than any creed

To make me happy.

You have done it

Without a word,

Without a touch,

Without a sign.

You have done it

Just by being yourself.

After all

Perhaps that is what

Love means.


	13. The Great Affection

A/N: Holy shit.

* * *

I sat up quickly, my head jerking forward from the inertia of such a quick motion. I felt so...achy! My abdomen felt like it was curling into itself, and my throat felt like...I just couldn't explain this feeling. I clutched my stomach in pain and fell onto my side. "Aah...!" I moaned.

"Hiro!" various people yelled. Then I started to do something that startled me. My midsection started to flex in a rhythmic motion, like it was trying to force something out of my body. "Hiro! Are you okay?" someone asked.

"Ugh...No! My stomach!" I moaned, clutching my abdomen tighter. Suddenly I was being held by someone. They held me so that I was in a sitting position, which eased my aching a bit.

"What's wrong with her?" someone yelled, I think it was Yumi.

"Shell shock?" another person asked, Aelita?

"No, it's her stomach!" a boy...Ulrich. Definitely Ulrich. Something warm pressed itself to my temple.

Someone else groaned in frustration. "Think guys! Think!"

"You guys are so thick!"

"Shut up Odd! What's your solution?!"

"Stop arguing!"

"Be quiet!"

"Shut up already! I can't hear myself think!"

"Wait! Hand me that bowl!"

Something warm was stuffed into my mouth. The taste and smell of the substance made my mouth water. I greedily ate the substance, not caring what it was. The pain in my stomach subsided completely for a moment, but then came back full force. I heaved back up the substance back up into my mouth, but with nowhere to heave it, I unwillingly swallowed the bile. It didn't come back up this time, and I blindly reached out for the bowl that someone asked for.

"Here," Yumi said, handing me the bowl. I opened my eyes a bit for the first time since the pain had caused me to clench my eyes shut tightly. The light, even though it was dull, was blinding to me. I practically shoved my face in the bowl to eat every-I think they were noodles-little bit of the tasty food that was there. Too soon, it was all gone, and I leaned back against the person who was keeping me in the sitting position. "Feel better?" she chuckled.

"Loads," I croaked, setting the empty bowl aside.

"Does your stomach still hurt?"

"A little bit..." I admitted.

"I'll go get some more food!" Ulrich volunteered. "Anybody wanna come with?" he asked.

"Sure, I will." Yumi said, and Ulrich helped her up. "We'll see you soon Hiro!" they said happily, holding hands as they walked out of the room.

"Hiro," they person behind me said, I craned my neck to look behind me.

"Odd..!" I breathed, blindly searching and grabbing one of his hands.

"Hiro...You really scared me!" he mumbled into my neck, wrapping his hands around my hungry stomach tightly. My eyes strained to look at him, since I felt to drained to move.

"Odd, are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah..." he mumbled, pulling away from my neck and craning around to look at my face. "I'm just _really _happy." he said. Everyone was quiet as Odd and I exchanged our quiet words.

"I'm happy too...And hungry. _And _thirsty." I admitted, Odd laughed.

"You're so cute," he said, planting a kiss on my cheek. I looked around the room to see Jeremie and Aelita touching their foreheads together, smiling with great affection to one another. A smile stretched over my face and I reached my left arm around to catch the back of Odd's head. I pulled his faced towards mine and we had our first _real _kiss.

"I love you.." he whispered against my lips, I could feel him smiling.

"What does that mean...?" I asked. I knew that it meant allot to the people in this world, I was never able to find-er-really understand what it meant.

Odd laughed loudly as he pulled away from me. "Maybe as we go along, you'll understand. But for now, please just tell me that you love me back." he smiled, resting his chin on my shoulder and looking up at me like a small child.

"I do," I said, clearing my dry throat a little. We kissed again, but this time it was deeper.

My mind was swimming with all these wonderful thoughts! I feel light headed...

I was here, in the real world.

I was here in the real world with _Odd_.

I tasted food for the first time. It's so yummy!

I'm reunited with Aelita.

I finally get to meet Jeremie in person.

And most importantly, I get to start a new life with the boy that I "love."

I glanced over at Aelita and Jeremie. Another big smile stretched over my face as I saw them kiss. _"Good for you..."_ I thought happily. I turned back to Odd, who seemed like he was practically drowning in his own sheer happiness. However, my mind wasn't on my sheer happiness, it was on that food that was on it's way.

I can't wait to eat. I'm starving!

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter's so incredibly short...But it's stuffed full of fluff, and at least I updated, right? Right. And if I didn't update now while I could, it would probably been another few weeks before I even touched my Code Lyoko document.

Your musically drained author,

DyeFantahasii


	14. Contest announcement

Hello my wonderful fans!

I know I haven't been around allot lately, but now's my chance to make it up to you all!

I'm offering the chance for a permanent position for this story.

**This is a contest announcement.**

**The prize is their very own character who will have an active role in the plot until the end of the story, your own A/N (Author's Note) in each chapter, and plot ideas.**

You get to design everything about your character, so it will be 100% yours!

**The challenge is...** you must make a short story, minimum word count is 500 words.

Whoever has the best story (judged by myself and TheBeginingsEnd) will win~!

Everybody who enters the contest will be mentioned in the next chapter, just because I want to:)

All contest entries are asked to be PM'd (Private Messaged) instead of reviewed, for the safety of you creativity.

_**Happy Contest! And may the odds be ever in your favor...**_


	15. Guys

**Deadline: July 15th**

* * *

Sorry for the major staller chapters, I've been preparing for the arrival of my daughter! But I'd really like to get this story back on track and get this little contest over with. Please put all your best ideas into your entry, I look forward to reading them!

* * *

~DyeFantahasii


End file.
